Não sei se é Amor
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Eles apaixonaram-se, ele batia com a cabeça quando ela sorria. Um bebé e um segredo. Missões fantásmas. E muito amor. É a história de Hera e Zeus


**Não sei se é Amor**

**Hera & Zeus**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Sinceramente, não sei como é que não se cansaram da minha obcecação pelas músicas da Disney. Eu devia começar ir para o Tártaro para me tratar deste meu complexo. Esta é do Hércules, e é a Meg que a canta com as Musas. Divinal!**

**Espero que gostem. *.***

**E se o meu par, for ele mesmo?  
E se isso for realidade?  
Homem nenhum creio que vale  
Desassossego a pagar tarde**

Ela sorriu para ele, incerta, mas com um toque de subtileza que só ela tinha. O sorriso tinha nele um efeito não tão subtil quanto ela queria. Ele deu com a cabeça numa das colunas brancas do Olimpo, ela riu enquanto Hades e Posídeon riam a bandeiras despregadas da figura triste do irmão mais novo, e Héstia e Deméter conversavam com Hera que não prestava atenção ao que elas dizia, mantinha o olhar preso em Zeus, que amaldiçoava os irmãos mas olhando de soslaio para ela, sorriu-lhe ternamente.

**Onde estás escondida?  
Ele é o céu e deves vê-lo  
Não percas mais tempo  
Anda tu consegues tê-lo  
Estás a pensar nele  
Só quem não quer ver  
É que não vai saber**

Era noite, e ela estava sentada na sacada do ostentoso palácio, quando sentiu as mãos dela sobre a sua cintura. Sorriu para ele, sem olha-lo nos olhos.

"Assim vão descobrir Zeus" Ele virou-a para ele e beijou-lhe os lábios fugazmente "Ainda bem, era da maneira que não precisava de andar escondido"

"Sim, e iam praticamente marcar-nos o casamento para o dia seguinte. Tu prometeste levar as coisas com calma"

"Mas tempo é coisa que nós não temos, lembraste?" Ele sorriu e olhou o ventre dela.

"Zeus…" Ela disse escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, abraçando-o. "Não quero que ninguém saiba, por agora, estamos tão bem assim"

Ele beijou-lhe os lábios novamente e depositou as mãos sobre o ventre dela.

"O nosso filho vai nascer em…"

"Nove meses, ou praticamente" Ela completou "É bastante tempo, pelo menos vamos esperar até ao fim do primeiro trimestre e depois podemos contar tudo."

Eles beijaram-se, mais uma vez, e outra e outra. No dia seguinte ela acordará, novamente, no quarto dele. Amaram-se como sempre fazia.

**Oh Oh Oh  
Não sei, não é  
Eu nem sei se é amor**

**É sim tu sabes  
Anda lá, uhoh oh**

"Zeus." Ela disse enquanto ele a beijava, estavam deitados, nus, no meio do enorme e magnifico quarto dele. "Temos que nos levantar. Meu amor"

"Não. Vamos ficar aqui o dia todo." Ele disse beijando-a mais uma vez "Não nos vamos preocupar com eles, hoje o dia é nosso"

"Como nosso? Eles já devem ter dado pela nossa falta."

"Nem por isso." Ele abriu um enorme sorriso e rolou com ela, trazendo-a para o seu peito. "Eu mandei-os, numa longa e demorada missão. Vai levar a semana toda. Que pena que eu não possa ir e que tu estejas em Canatos…"

"Tu mentiste-lhes?"

"É uma forma de pôr as coisas" Ele riu "Planeie uma semana para nós, apenas para nós, aqui. Vou poder beijar-te quando quiser e onde quiser, o que seria mais perfeito que isso?"

"Eu amo-te" Era a primeira vez que ela lhe dizia isso daquela maneira, não que ele não soubesse mas dito daquela maneira tornava tudo muito mais real. Beijaram-se mais uma vez.

**É tão cliché  
Eu nem sei se é amor**

**E o coração já não aprende  
E vê só quem é a estátua  
Mas o que sente é tão ímpar  
Que não me deixa de causar mágoa  
Oh oh**

A semana correu rapidamente, entre muitos beijos, jantares romântico e noites bem passadas, mas infelizmente, os irmãos voltaria no dia seguinte pela manhã. E a semana de casal deles estava chegando ao fim, infelizmente, mas Hera ainda tinha uma surpresa para ele.

"Zeus, meu amor" Ela sentou-se no colo dele, na sala dos tronos. "Tenho uma novidade para ti"

"Diz minha rainha" Ele riu enquanto lhe beijava os lábios. Se os irmãos os vissem assim, provavelmente cairiam de colapso nervoso.

"É um menino." Ela disse "Hoje de manhã foi ter com Rhea, e ela disse-me que era um menino"

Ele beijou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez.

"Só há mais uma coisa. Eu não estou grávida só de um mês, ela disse-me que já estou grávida de quatro, foi na primeira vez que nós… tu sabes"

"Quatro? Mas mal se nota…"

"Só se começa a notar no fim do quinto mês." Ela disse "Só nos sobram cinco meses, e mais um até se começar a notar" Ela olhava agora para as mãos que repousavam no colo.

"Ainda bem" Ele sorriu abruptamente "Não quero que o meu filho nasce sem nós estarmos casados, não iria parecer bem. Por isso."

Ele esticou um enorme e ostentoso anel de rubis para ela.

"Hera, aceitas casar comigo, e fazer de mim o homem mais feliz de sempre"

As lágrimas de felicidade inundaram-lhe os olhos, beijou-o vorazmente.

"Claro que sim meu amor." Ela estendeu a mão e ele colocou-lhe o anel.

**Tu não vais esconde-lo  
Porque finges, porque mentes?  
Tu vais percebe-lo  
Quem tu és e como sentes  
Fecha, agora aprende  
Que o teu coração  
Também quer, quer, quer amor**

**Oh oh  
Não sei, não é  
Eu nem sei se é amor**

A noite passou-se entre amor, promessas trocadas e beijos apaixonados. E rapidamente amanheceu sem que nenhum dos dois tivesse dormido algo em condições.

"Agora, que estamos noivos, já não temos de esconder, pois não meu amor?"

Ela olhou para ele. Ele era o rei do Olimpo, e em breve ela seria rainha, e ele estava tão apaixonado por ela, porque não, pela primeira vez dar ouvidos ao coração.

Ela beijou-lhe os lábios em resposta a pergunta dele.

"Acho que não, se eles não começarem com as piadinhas nem com os preparativos do casamento, para a semana seguinte."

Beijaram-se e desceram com as mãos entrelaçadas um no outro. Assim que chegaram a mesa os irmãos já lá estavam, com os habituais mantos brancos e com as armaduras.

Ficaram sem palavras, ou talvez até as tivessem, mas o que viam era mais absurdo que não existissem palavras para descrever aquilo. A Hera, a mesma que odiava os homens por serem insensíveis as mulheres, com o maior mulherengo deus.

**Tens de saber  
Aprender a amar**

**Esqueci, lembrei  
Eu nem sei se é amor**

**E então nós vemos  
E dizemos, anda lá**

Eles não disseram nada, não precisavam. O olhar cúmplice que os dois apaixonados trocaram foi o suficiente para que qualquer um pudesse perceber que eles se amavam e que aquela relação, não podia, ter apenas uma semana. Aliás, Hades e Posídeon, já se tinham apercebido de que o irmão, Zeus, andava apaixonado por alguém, mas nunca desconfiaram que seria Hera. Olharam para os dois apaixonados. Ele puxava uma cadeira ao seu lado, sorrindo-lhe ternamente, ela sorria timidamente espelhando nos olhos um enorme amor. No dedo anelar dela, brilhava fortemente, um anel de rubis. Casamento…

**Eu nem olhei, eu nem seiiii**

**Onde o coração estará**

**Chegou estranhei  
Eu nem seiiii**

O casamento foi esplendido, apesar de se notar a pequena barriga dela. Zeus parecia radiante com a ideia de ser pai, tanto que quando ela se sentava ao colo dele, todas as noites com as mãos repousando na barriga dela. Quando ela soube que estava grávida, receou contar-lhe, talvez porque naquela época, ela ainda não sabia se ele a amava, pensava ser apenas mais uma das aventuras dele, mas não, ele pegou na cintura dela e rodou-a no ar. Sorria-lhe feliz, como se não houvesse amanhã, e foi naquele momento, em que ele a beijou, ela soube que seria feliz apenas ao lado dele.

**Deixa-o bater  
Tudo ok  
É amor**

**Oh oh oh  
Olhei, estranhei  
Eu nem sei se é amorr..**

Segurou o bebé nos braços, ternamente, era o menino… Ares. Apesar de irrequieto sossegava no seu colo, adormecendo. Ela olhava para ele. O cabelo loiro e olhos azuis brilhavam fortemente, ele era absolutamente lindo. Não que isso importa-se, ele podia ser feio, que ao olhos dos pais, seria sempre lindo. Sempre perfeito. Rapidamente o bebé caiu num sono profundo enquanto os pais o admiravam em silêncio. O primeiro filho deles. O primeiro bebé do Olimpo. E o começo do "felizes para sempre" de Hera e Zeus.


End file.
